The invention relates to tools for stripping electrical or similar cables.
Tools in the form of a clamp are known, the two handles of which are articulated at an intermediate point of their length about a common pin and equipped, at their free ends, one with a rotating longitudinal cutting element and the other with a guiding roller having a trapezoidal recess arranged opposite the cutting element.
French Patent FR-A-2,044,600 discloses a tool of this type in which one of the handles carries a fixed longitudinal cutting element and the other carries means for centering and supporting the cable and including loosely fitted rollers forming two center lines arranged in a V. This tool is provided with means for locking the two handles of the clamp relative to each other in the desired open position. It also comprises radial cutting elements which are carried by each of the two handles as well as stop means intended to limit the distance between the two handles during radial cutting.
All tools which are known for stripping electrical cables have, however, the disadvantage of being unable to ensure an absolutely straight longitudinal cut which makes it more difficult to remove the sheath or the layer which has been cut away.